


Farewell

by maunder



Series: Timed Word Challenges [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, M/M, breaking the writer's block with run on sentences and otps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maunder/pseuds/maunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three weeks after he receives his acceptance letter to USC, Kagami suddenly realizes what all he'll be leaving behind. Or, to be more specific, who he'll be leaving behind. The instant it hits him, his stomach drops and he feels nauseous and restless and lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If I owned KuroBasu, KagaKuro would be canon but who am I kidding they pretty much are anyway

Three weeks after he receives his acceptance letter to USC, Kagami suddenly realizes what all he'll be leaving behind.

Or, to be more specific, _who_ he'll be leaving behind. The instant it hits him, his stomach drops and he feels nauseous and restless and lost.

The next day, after their usual stop at Maji Burger, Kuroko turns towards the direction of his house and they've already said, “Good-bye,” and, “I'll see you tomorrow”, but Kagami grabs his wrist and pulls him back a step. The shorter boy stumbles and looks up at him in confusion.

“Kagami-kun?” Kuroko asks after Kagami says nothing, his grip still iron-tight on Kuroko's arm.

Finally, Kagami mumbles weakly, “I didn't know.”

Further confused, Kuroko steps closer, attempting to get a better look at Kagami's face. “Didn't know what, Kagami-kun?”

Kagami's eyes are so pensive and heavyhearted when they meet Kuroko's that Kuroko's heart aches from the sight of them alone, but nothing prepares him for when Kagami says, “That I'd be so sad about leaving you.”

Kuroko doesn't think about where they are or that he promised his mom he'd be home ten minutes ago or that his school bag is going to get dirty from where it has slipped from his shoulder to the ground. All that runs through his head is the need to take away that fear and pain in Kagami's eyes, so he grips Kagami's collar and pulls him down to meld their mouths together, sliding their lips against one another in a reassuring yet heated kiss that Kagami responds to instantly.

Much larger hands are gripping desperately at Kuroko's shoulders, trying to pull him tighter and closer, _closer_ , but he can't seem to get Kuroko close enough. The instant they part, Kagami buries his face into the crook of Kuroko's neck and chokes out, “I love you.”

Kuroko refuses to say farewell that night and instead leads them to Kagami's apartment, where he lets Kagami pull the clothes from his body and memorize the contours of his stomach with anxious fingers. As they fall asleep, Kuroko kisses him and whispers, “Our good-bye is temporary, Kagami-kun,” against his temple until the tears in Kagami's eyes are quelled and he replies, “Okay," and their limbs tangle together and refuse to let go. 

**Author's Note:**

> Attempting to break through my writer's block with timed word challenges, so I apologize of this isn't very good cause it was written in 20 minutes and I'm rusty D:


End file.
